


Missed Moments

by mythireandfire



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Laheir Lavellan, Luthien Lavellan - Freeform, a work of labor and love for a dear friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythireandfire/pseuds/mythireandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhold the Golden grills the Inquistor's closest friend for details of their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dear friend Matt--sorry this took so long!

Reinhold nodded and smiled to the various people he passed on his way to the training yard. Some faces were new—pilgrims who had trekked to Skyhold and fresh recruits eager to join the army. Others were just tired looking, people who had lost their homes and were seeking refuge from the chaos that ran rampant through Thedas. On a normal day, he would have stopped and spoken with some of them, but he was too anxious with the task he had set out to do today.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the person he was looking for out in the training circle. He walked up to the fence and leaned against one of the wooden posts to watch the training instead of interrupting the trainer and trainee—and he wasn’t the only one watching. Soldiers, some ex-Templars, and even a few mages were watching the sparring.

Laheir, dressed in a white, long sleeveless tunic and Dalish leather breeches, was smoothly dodging the swings from her combatant—a swarthy skinned man with black hair tied back into a tail. The two danced in the circle like flowing streams of water. While the man dwarfed Laheir, he matched her moves with the same fluidity as the elven hunter.

Reinhold watched the pair with fascination. He had seen Laheir fight but it been in the middle of battle so he hadn’t exactly had the chance to observe her. Now though, he saw how she slipped out of the man’s reach with just enough exertion, using open palms to block the man’s closed fisted blows. Reinhold’s eyes widened when Laheir ducked under a swing and hit the man in the ribs with a quick jab, immediately gliding out of the way.

“Too slow, Lieutenant.” Laheir said. Her face was expressionless but Reinhold heard a teasing note in her voice—and that surprised him. As far as he knew, Laheir only teased Luthien, a few of the Inner Circle, and himself.

“Bartend, Lady Lavellan, I told you to call me Bartend” the man laughed as he ducked and sidestepped away from a high kick from Laheir.

Reinhold saw a flash of a small smile cross her face—there and gone so fast that he thought for moment that he imagined it. “I’ll call you by your name when you call me by mine.” In a lightening quick move, Laheir had Bartend on the ground straddling him with one hand on his throat and the other rose in fist that she brought down on his face and paused just a hair away from his nose. “I win.”

There was a small smattering of applause and Reinhold saw a Templar hand over a few coins to a mage. Bartend laughed and then slapped the ground in surrender. Laheir stood and helped him to his feet, and Reinhold watched with amusement as Bartend held onto her hand when she would have pulled away.

Bartend bowed low over Laheir’s hand to touch his forehead to her knuckles. When he straightened, he chuckled at her raised eyebrow. “That was good match, Lady Lavellan. I look forward to our next one.”

“You might even win,” Laheir said wryly while slipping her hand out of Bartend’s. Reinhold saw her flex her fingers as she hid them behind her back. “But that will have to wait till you return from your post. You will be leaving in the morning with Knight-Captain Rylen’s group, yes?”

Bartend sobered, his smile fading away slightly. “Indeed. We’ll be heading out before dawn.”

“Then I will have to see you off. Would hardly be fitting to send my sparring partner off without a proper goodbye, now would it?”

Bartend chuckled. “Depends on what a proper goodbye is.” He responded in a low voice, a gleam in his eyes.

Laheir indulged him with a grin, and then her eyes wandered over and met Reinhold’s. He lifted his arm in greeting and she nodded in his direction. Bartend looked in his direction and gave him a respectful bow that Reinhold returned, and then the man gave Laheir a lower bow and a farewell.

Laheir watched him go as she absentmindedly unwrapped the cloth wound about her hands. She shook her head and came over to Reinhold. The open warmth and genuine pleasure at seeing him that she expressed eased his nerves slightly and he grinned at her.

“He seems like quite a man. Ferelden I take it by his accent?” She gave him a look and he snickered lightly.

“Did you come down from the archives just to watch me put a man on his back? Wait no,” she said wryly when he opened his mouth, “don’t answer that. What can I do for you, Lethallan?”

Reinhold felt his nerves awaken and he shifted slightly in embarrassment. “Well, I, um. Wanted to, ah, ask you something.”

“Oh?” She tilted her head and watched him. “What did you want to ask me?”

He held his breath for several moments before letting it and the words out in a rush. “I wanted to ask you about Luthien.”

“Ah.”

He waited for her to say something else but when it was clear she wasn’t going to continue he went on. “I mean, about Luthien’s childhood more specifically.”

“Naranni could tell you about her childhood.” Laheir was focusing on her wraps so he couldn’t see her face and he couldn’t read her voice.

“I…tried.”

She looked up and examined his face. “She didn’t tell you anything.”

“Naranni laughed and said the past was the past,” Reinhold said softly. “That there was no use in pining over missed moments.”

Something—anger maybe?—flashed across Laheir’s face but it was gone and in its place was her usual unreadable look. “Hmmm. Walk with me, Reinhold.”

He felt his heart start racing. “You’ll tell me?”

“There’s no reason why I shouldn’t.” Laheir motioned for him to follow her. “And I am better equipped to tell you about Luthien’s younger years than Naranni in any case. She only had five of them—I had them all.”

-o-O-o-

She took him out of Skyhold and led him into a forest grove not far from the fortress. Sunlight filtered through the green and gold leaves, making its way down to the forest floor. Birds sang and flittered through the branches. At one point Reinhold could have sworn he saw a flash of red fur in the bushes. Away from the many eyes and ears of the soldiers and pilgrims, he felt himself relax underneath the canopy of leaves. He wondered if that had been Laheir’s intent all along.

They found a fallen tree—an ancient log that had lain on the floor of the earth long enough for it to accumulate mosses of all kind. Laheir sat on it, crossing her legs on top, and patted the spot next to her.

“Luthien was a spitfire of a child. Impulsive, headstrong, stubborn.” She started as he made himself comfortable. “And so sensitive. One wrong word or look and she’d pretty much break down into tears. It was the kindness in her heart I believe—the ease in which she loved. Luthien has a heart of gold, even though it can be a bit misguided at times. She grew out of that sensitivity…somewhat, but her kindness and love only grew with her. It has certainly been tested though, that’s for certain.”

Reinhold watched Laheir’s face as she spoke, and realized her expressions were more open than he had ever seen them. Her voice deepened as she remembered the past and Reinhold found himself closing his eyes and losing himself to the memories she spun with words.

“She was three when she received her Vallislin—the youngest clan member to have ever done so. The Keeper asked her if she was sure, but Luthien was adamant. Naranni encouraged her as well and in the end Luthien received her Mythal Vallislin. It is a painful process, the blood writing, but Luthien never cried once. In fact, she had to fight back smiles during the entire time.

“Her real difficulties began when she was five. That was when Naranni left. I remember that morning clearly.” Laheir stopped and closed her eyes. “I had returned from a night hunt with two other hunters. Luthien was waiting for us at the edge of camp. She was all but hysterical, grieving in the only way a child can. She couldn’t understand why her mother had left her.”

Reinhold’s hand tightened in his robes. “Naranni didn’t tell her? Leave a note for her or anything?”

“No. She just left. I suspect the Keeper knew where she had gone but she would not say. And none of us had an answer for Luthien. She was heartbroken.

“My mother and father were alive still and they took her in. We _all_ took her in. She had already been like a sister to me. Now it was more so. Luthien became terrified of losing us and so she clung to me with an iron grip until she was in her teens. Even then though she kept close. When my mother died giving birth to my younger sister—and then my father a year later—it reopened the wounds Naranni left. It was a very hard time, for all of us.”

“What were your parent’s names?” Reinhold queried gently. “I would like to honor their memories.”

“My mother was Adasha, my father Elyon.” Laheir reached over and squeezed his hand in comfort. “Thank you for asking.”

“Of course.” They sat there in silence for a short while as Reinhold went over the information he had been given. He almost felt overwhelmed, but what was making his throat close up with emotion was what he was getting out of Laheir was * _She was loved*_ Luthein was loved so much by Laheir. He could hear it in her voice and that soothed him more than he thought possible.

Clearing his throat he asked, "When did her magic begin to manifest?"

"She was five when she first began to show signs, a few months before Naranni left the clan." Laheir paused and tilted her head in thought, before rolling her shoulders and continuing. "It showed in small ways at first; ice forming on water during Summer, a blanket catching fire during a nightmare. And then came the butterflies."

Reinhold held his breath. "Butterflies?"

A rare smile bloomed on Laheir's lips, softening the sharp angles of her face. "Yes. Luthien loved conjuring up butterflies, in any color she could. The Keeper and other mages were so confused because none of them knew where she had learned it. I remember Naranni saying something to them along the lines of 'It runs in the family.'"

Reinhold grinned and let out a small, happy laugh as he fought back tears. "Yes, yes I suppose it does."

Laheir thrummed her fingers against the log, gathering her thoughts. “Luthien became First to the Keeper when she was fourteen. She beat the other apprentices with no trouble. It wasn’t even a competition really—she blew them all out of the water.”

“What does that mean? To be First to the Keeper?”

“It means that when our Keeper steps down, or passes, the First will become Keeper.”

“Luthien…would have become leader of the clan?”

Laheir gave him a solemn nod. “Indeed.” More silence, more thoughtful drumming. “In the year following Luthien becoming First, Templars attacked the camp. They had been tracking us since a few hunters and I went to a neighboring town to trade for some supplies. They followed us back, though we tried to lose them. I sent the others to hide and led the Templars on a merry chase. It didn’t work. I just managed to make it back to the clan when they attacked.

“The screams were already ringing out when I drew my blades on the first Templar in sight. I got him and one other down, but we were losing. The Templars were cutting us down—until Luthien stepped in. The Chantries warriors were cooked alive in their armor—even their dampening effects on magic barely inhibited Luthien. Everyone felt the heat of the firestorm she created, but only the Templars felt the burns. And then silence fell over everything as she froze them in place. Twisted white statues that shattered beneath our blades. It was a feat of strength no one in our clan had seen before, or since. Luthien was unconscious for days afterwards. Exerting that much energy had taken its toll on her, but she had saved everyone. We only had a few casualties to the dozen in a half Templars that we left shattered and bleeding behind.

“My point being, if the Breach had never happened, if the Keeper had never sent Luthien to the Conclave, and all was right with the world, Luthien would have eventually taken over our clan—and she would have been an amazing Keeper. Just as she is an outstanding Inquisitor. Luthien doesn’t believe herself to be a leader for many reasons, but the fact still remains that she is good at it.”

Reinhold didn’t quite know how to respond to that, but he felt pride swell in his chest. Of course his daughter was a hero and a natural leader—that didn’t surprise him in the slightest. He racked his brain for more questions.

“I know she is with the Commander now,” he started, “but did Luthien have anyone in her clan? Any suiters?”

Laheir gave a soft chuckle. “There were several suiters, but only a few courted her and they never lasted. Luthien just wasn’t impressed with them. And…I might have scared them off.”

Reinhold grinned. “I’m guessing you warned the not to break her heart or else you’d break something on them?”

“Oh, yes.” Reinhold could hear the amusement in her voice.

“And did you by any chance give this same speech to Cullen?”

“Of course. To give him credit though I believe he has seen more frightening things than an overprotective clan mate.” Laheir looked up to the sky and to Reinhold’s surprise he realized it close to sunset.

Laheir stood, sliding off the log gracefully. “We should head back before night falls.”

Reinhold gently grabbed her arm. “One more question for tonight. Please?”

“Reinhold, you can ask me questions about Luthien any time you like, but go ahead.”

He released her, comforted by her acceptance.“Who did…who did Luthien think her father was? I’ve never actually asked her or Naranni of what she was told.”

Laheir gazed at him sadly. “She was led to believe that her father was a Dalish hunter who had died before she was born.”

“So she thought that she was a full-blooded elf.” He stated softly. “I could understand Naranni not wanting her to know that her father was a magister in Tevinter but still.” Reinhold rubbed his face tiredly. “My daughter’s anger at finding out the truth is suddenly more understandable.”

“It did hurt her at first,” Laheir said slowly, carefully choosing her words, “but I believe, no I _know_ that she is becoming to accept who she is. She may only be half-elf, but she is a pure Dalish at heart. The Keeper surely believed that as well or she would not have accepted Luthien as her First.” She helped Reinhold up from the log. “I don’t believe it is blood that is so important though.”

“You don’t?”

Laheir tilted her head and gazed up into the boughs of the trees. “No,” she finally said. “Blood isn’t what defines you—it’s the bonds that you forge that make you who you are. I had strong bonds with my parents, but I could have easily hated them as well. The fact that their blood ran through my veins made no difference. It was who they were as people that made me love them. I believe it is the same in any situation. I know for certain that there are “pure” blooded Dalish elves who are just as Dalish as human noble” She gave him a wry look, “which means they aren’t Dalish at all. It’s what is in the heart that matters. That is my thought on the matter, in any case. I am no philosopher—my skill is in my hands, not my words.”

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Reinhold said humbly. “You speak with care and what you think. It’s a good quality. I’ll take what you said and think on it.” He motioned for her to walk ahead of him, since he would just get them lost, and she gave him a knowing grin.

They walked in companionable silence through the grove back to the hold. Laheir led the way and Reinhold watched how she moved through the brush. She walked soundlessly through the dead fall and she never disturbed a leaf or branch. Reinhold had a feeling that if she wanted to, Laheir could slip away right now and disappear into the forest. When he focused on the way she walked, he realized that Luthien stepped in a similar way. He wondered if all the Dalish elves moved as such, or if Luthien just mimicked Laheir because the older elf had trained her.

Reinhold halted as a wave of grief came over him. Luthien’s Keeper—and perhaps other mages—trained Luthien in her magic. Laheir had obviously trained her on how to survive. The whole clan had helped raise his daughter.

Laheir noticed that Reinhold had stopped following her and turned to look at him. “Reinhold?”

“I would have taken care of her.” The words came unbidden but once they were out it was if a flood gate had opened and he could not stop himself. “If I had known she was alive I would have come for her. I would have taught her about her heritage, Naranni’s and mine both. I would have made sure they were both protected. If she didn’t want to stay in Tevinter then I would have taken her wherever she wanted to go. Orlais, Ferelden, Antiva, anywhere.”

“Reinhold.”

“If she had wanted to pursue a life with the Dalish than I would have gladly let her do so. I would have kept in contact with her, but I would have given her space so she could learn from the elves. I would have tutored her on her magic. I would have…I would have—“

“ _Reinhold._ “

He felt Laheir’s hands on his face, and he realized that he was crying. Hot tears spilled across his cheeks as his face twisted in anguish. “Why did Naranni take her from me? _I would have loved her so very much.”_

Laheir held him and made soft soothing noises as he sobbed into her chest. Racking, ugly sobs that he had been holding back ever since he had seen Luthien’s face at his home in Val Royeaux. The anger, fear, and sorrow that had twisted her face when she had confronted him. Reinhold had been so afraid of losing her for a second time that he had considered it a miracle from the Maker when she had agreed to let him come to Skyhold. He hadn’t even dared to hope for the relationship that was tentatively building between them now—another gift from the Maker for certain.

And while he was overjoyed to have this rapport with his daughter, it only made all the years he had missed shine in stark relief. Her first word, steps, laugh, cry, _her first everything_ Naranni had stolen from him when had stolen away in the blanket of night from his house twenty years ago. It felt like he had been stabbed with a dagger and the blade dragged and twisted through his body. At times he could ignore it, but there was always something to remind him of its presence and once again it would dig deeper.

Twilight fell before he managed to stop the tears, but once he leaned away from Laheir and wiped his face of the salt water he realized he felt cleansed. He still felt the dagger, but it was dull and he felt light. He took a deep breath, and then several more to appreciate the crisp mountain air flavored with the earthy smell of the forest.

Laheir watched him carefully, smiling when he gave her a tremulous smile. Instead of acknowledging what just happened he cleared his throat and said, “how much would you be willing to bet that Luthien is looking for us right now and will lecture us once we get back?”

“I’ll bet a sovereign on that, Magister Golden.”

“Then be ready to pay in full upon our return, Lady Lavellan.”

As they strode through the gate under the silver sprinkled night sky, Laheir slipped a sovereign into Reinhold’s hand as Luthien ran towards them, her voice raised in worry and anger, but most important was the undertones of relief and love.

_That_ was a moment Reinhold would never miss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are reading this, Laheir is my Inquisitor who is a companion in my friend's DA universe.


End file.
